Reading and falling in love
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: Max and the flock are zapped away from a fight, and into the Cullens' house. They fall in love, make friends, and read their own impossible adventures. They soon fight with their new families side-by-side against Schools and Volturis.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: What just happened?

MPOV: I tucked my wings in tight as I could and dove, faster than sound, faster than the Erasers on my tail. The flock quickly grabbed my slipstream down and we soon outstriped the mutt-men by miles. Suddenly there was a flash of light and me and the flock were lying on the ground in some decked out palace; staring up at about twenty-ish people. I leapt to my feet and took a protective stance in front of the flock; who had quickly backed into the corner. I glared wildly around the room, growling harshly; daring them to come any closer. Suddenly, this really hot guy; tall, tan, built, shirtless, locked eyes with me. In that moment, I felt safer than I've ever felt in my entire life. His dark grey eyes sparkled with mischief, surprise, fear, and, something I couldn't quite identify. I dropped my stance, ignoring the flocks looks, until someone moved; then I jerked back into position.

CPOV: The pack, consisting of Sam, Jacob, Paul, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, Emily, Claire, and Kim, was playing Truth or Dare with Edward, Bella,  
Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, and Esme and I were in the kitchen with Charlie. A crash brought us hurtling into the living room where we saw six skinny, dirty, bloody kids lying on the ground. In a milisecond they'd scrambled up and the older girl had leaped in front of the others in a stance that we'd seen Jasper use many a time before. They expected a fight, and if it came, it would be to the death.

SPOV: My pack and I were playing Truth or Dare with the le-, Cullens and suddenly a dog fell on Leah's head. This was immediatly followed by six kids.  
They wore ragged clothes, were coated in blood, dirt, and sweat, they stunk to high-heaven, they were weirdly tall, way too thin, and they had the air of cornered animals. I watched as the girl I assume is the alpha leapt in front of the others; prepared to go down fighting to protect her family. i saw her glare, heard the low, animalistic growls, then, to my, and the pack's utter shock, I saw her lock eyes with Paul, saw him gaze at her like a blind man would the sun.

MPOV: There was another flash of light and I saw my journals and the pages bearing the names and addresses that I had looked so long and hard for.  
The black leather journals fell into the hands of the tall, pale, blond dude, who ooked older than the other pale people. The pale peple smelled sweet, and the tan ones sorta smelled woods-y, and the two normal looking ones, didn't. I caught the papers and quickly crammed them in my backpack. I felt a slight pressure in my mind and slammed into the invading presence. I invaded the minds of who I guessed to be the two leaders.  
"Who are you? Where are we? How'd we get here?"  
"Relax, young one. We do not wish you harm."s "You not surprised that I speak in your heads?"  
"No."c "Well darn. Question: how do I know we can trust you?"  
"Well, for one, I believe your assault on our minds has shown you that you can, as well as our secrets, and as..." the indian looking dude trailed off, and I noticed two other people staring at us. They looked like brother and sister, and they were staring at Angel and Iggy the same way that the other guy stared at me. I let loose an ear-splitting, earth-shaking roar. and they jumped.  
"Well as Leah, Seth, and Paul have imprinted, we could not harm you any way. But if it comforts you young one; I swear that I and my pack, shall allow no harm to befall your, flock."s "I swear that I and my family, i.e. coven, shall allow no harm to befall your flock."c I nodded shortly and eased my stance and looked Carlisle dead in the eye. "So... got any food?" The flock's heads snapped up and the pack laughed. "Yes, we have plenty. But lets get you cleaned up, stitched up, and changed, shall we?" We started practically salivating at the prospect. An hour later, six squeeky clean birdkids pushed away our plates and three of us sat by our imprints. After i'd threatened Seth and Leah, and Paul and them had explained we'd settled to talking, and I'd really started to like Paul. Eventually, Charlie wanted to know what the books were. The flock looked at me.  
" My journals. They have our story in them, our lives, who we are, why we are."  
"Well, I think we're supposed to read them, do you mind?"c "Okay."  
"Well, we might as well get comfortable."ch We all settled into cushions, laps, couches, blankets, whatever there was available, and I cracked the cover of the first one and read: The Angel Experiment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I didn't continue, got distracted, was busy, sorry. Midnightglows the letters were to indicate whos thinking or speaking at that time sorry. Thankyou for being my first and only reviewer. I realize I didn't disclaim so here goes: I own nothing but my thoughts and a shiny flute. If you recognize it... It's not mine.**

* * *

MPOV: Just as I opened my diary there was a brilliant flash and four people hit the floor. We all froze for a split second then-

"Mom! Ella! How-" I froze mid-embrace. Getting off the floor was Jeb and; Ari. It was Ari.

"Ari!" I hugged him hard which was sooo not me but- "How are you here? Your dead! And you look-"

"Yeah I look normal, but I'm all grown up. And I have no idea, Max."

"Everyone; this is my family. My mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, my sister, Ella Martinez, my Father," with as much sarcasm as I could muster, "Jeb Batchelder, and my brother, Ari B- Ari Ride." It was one of my fameous snap decisions, to give him my last name, but at the sight of his goofy, face-splitting grin, I was glad I had. After basic introductions and explainations we sat back down.

I automatically tucked up my feet and leaned into Paul. I felt the safest I have in my entire life as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and tucked me into his warm embrace.

* * *

PPOV: I smiled as my Max curled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. I thought over her family and their reactions to mom and sister had been accepting and rather... huggy. Her brother had sized me up, he was bigger and taller than I, and threatened me, my life, and my, um, pride, if I ever hurt her. I swore I would and could never and he ndded and cracked a grin, crushing me in a hug as well. Her father, however, well, I could feel through the Imprint her hatred of this man, and that and his entire attitude just, rubbed me the wrong way. She began to read and I knew everyone in the room was focused on her.

**"Warning: If you dare to read this story, you become part of the Experiment. I know that sounds a little mysterious- but it's all I can say right now. Max."**

"Well, that was ominous. I vote we keep reading," Emmett boomed. He shrank back from all the glares he got for interupting.

Max quickly resumed reading: **"Prologue: Congratulations. The fact that you're reading this means you've taken one giant step closer to survivng 'till your next birthday."**

"Really Max, really?" "Ari?" "Yes, Maxie?" "Shut up. Oh, and, call me that again, and I'll kill you again. Got it?" He nodded. "Again?" "Later, Mr. Cullen." "Just Carlisle, Max." She nodded and continued.

**"Yes, _You_, standing there leafing through these pages. _Do not put this book down._ I'm dead serious-"**

"OMG! YOU'RE SIRIUS?! AND YOU'RE DEAD! NOOOOO! OW!" Rosalie and Renessme slapped Jacob and Emmett for that one as Mom, as Ms. Martinez ordered me to call her, and she scares me, reprimanded Ari for laughing.

**"you're life could depend on it.**

**This is my story, the story of my family, but t could just as easily be your story too. We're all in this together; trust me on that.**

**I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up.**

**Okay."** "Okay." The flock, the pack, Emmett, Jasper, and Ari sounded with salutes, but shut up when my Angel glared at them. They cowered in their seats and I grinned, kissing the top of her head. She made a face, but kept reading. **"I'm Max. I'm fourteen. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family.**  
**We're- well, we're kind of amazing."** "Full of your self much? I'm totally better than you sis." "Oh, you wanna go Ari? Let's go, you and me, right now." I watched in shock as she and her brother charged each other and the flock took BETS. Ari morphed into some wolf thing and then it was an all out brawl. My Wolf, fortunatly, knew it for sibling play and cheered our mate on. Eventually though, Max had her combat boot on his throat and the Cullens paid up with much laughter.

**"Not to sound to full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen before.**

**Basically, we're pretty cool, nice, smart- but not 'average' in any way. The six of us- me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel- were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible 'scientists' you could possibly imagine. They created us as an experiment."** By now a sober, deathly quiet tension had fallen over the room, only broken by Wolves growling in fury about the ones who _dared_ lay a hand on their imprints. **"An experiment where we ended up only 98 percent human. That other 2 percent has had a big impact, let me tell you.**

**We grew up in a science lab/prison called the-"** She broke off and seemed unable to continue, so I wrapped her in my arms and pulled the book from her hands. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were tensed in their seats, or imprint's arms. I immediatly saw every misspell and cross out and flashed the picture to Edward, with a command to talk Carlisle and Esme into getting them in school- a real one. I made sure I had a tight hold on my wolf and continued where she left off. **"the School, in cages, like lab rats. It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. But we can- and so much more.**

**There was one other School experiment that made it past infancy. Part human, part wolf- all predator: They're called Erasers."** The entire Flock shuddered, and Ari grew stone-faced. **"They're tough,smart, and hard to control. They look human, but when they want to they are capable of morphing into wolf men, complete with fur, fangs, and claws. The School uses them as guards, police- and executioners."** The Flock shuddered and Max burrowed deeper into my arms. My chest felt wet and I let out a ear-shattering roar that faded to a growl with Seth and Leah. Sam stood up and pulled us out of the house. We fought him until he snapped at us to go ahead and hurt them. it was only then that any of us realized they we were trembling. We calmed down and, with great difficulty, leashed the wolves and rushed back to our worlds. I whispered promises to stay with her and keep her safe until she calmed down and whispered to keep reading.

"**To them, we're six moving targets- prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out." The entire flock ROARED with defiance, and finally loosened up and relaxed. "And make sure the world never finds out about us.**

**But I'm not lying down just yet."** Ms- _Mom_, Ella, Jeb, the Flock, and I all grinned at Max and said," 'Ats m'girl." She flushed, glared at Jeb, and punched my arm. **"I'm telling YOU, right?**

**This story could be about you- or your children. If not today, then soon. So please, PLEASE take this seriously. I'm risking everything that matters by telling you- _but you need to know._**

**Keep reading- don't let anyone stop you.**

**- Max. And my family; Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel.**  
**Welcome to our nightmare."**

"Well that was a creepy closing." "Emmett, you actually said something SMART!" "Shut up." I looked down at max and saw her fast asleep and smiied. I passedthe book to Charlie and cradled her closer, and humming a lullaby I heard once.

SHAILOH, SHAILOH, YATREET KA SHAILOH SHA OTVIT KA HAHLAH HAHLAH AH LAH HA SHAILOH WASHNEE FORTEENY

SHAILOH, SHAILOH, YATREET KA OMEN NIO HA

SHAILOH, SHAILOH, YATREET KA SHAILOH SHA OTVIT KA HAHLA HAHLA AH LAH HA SHAILOH WASHNEE FORTEENY

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it feels ooc, but it will all fit later, promise. i dont remember where the song's from but it's supposed to be gaelic; I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this one's short, but it serves a purpose, I promise. I do not own, cause I'm not a middle aged dude.

* * *

MPOV: The tension in the room was so thick you could probably break your hand on it. I suddenly realized that I was still curled into my Paul's side, wait- My Paul? You know what? I like the sound of that, my Paul. I stood quickly and ushered the flock upstairs and into bed firmly as it was dark outside already. I took first watch, which means I tucked them in and hid from everyone, poring over the papers I brought. The first paper was Fang's, it had four names on it, only four. And one address.

**NAME:** Nicolas Wolfe Ulley

**DOB:** Oct. 31, 1995

**FATHER'S NAME:** Kyle Levi Ulley

**MOTHER'S NAME**: Noni Rose Ulley

**SIBLING/S:** Samuel Gale Ulley

**ADDRESS:** 21 Jump St, La Push Res., Washington

**INFORMATION:** Subject's line is particullarly ideal for experiment. Subject's stemcells reacted as hoped with DNA. Subject will be RELOCATED.

**EXTRACTION:** Subject taken from home.

I curled up in a ball after I woke Iggy and tucked the papers away.

* * *

**PPOV:** I went to wake Max and couldn't help smiling at what I saw; Max curled into a loose ball with Gazzy and Angel using her side as a pillow, nudge curled back to back with her, Iggy's head pillowed on her legs, and Fang using her shoulder for a pillow. I chuckled and suddenly everyone was up the stairs with cameras. We all stopped laughing though, when Angel whimpered, "Mama" and Max pulled her close like, like... Like a mother. Soon they were all up and scarfing more food than even us! We agreed to run patrol and, in the flock's case, stretch our wings, and read after lunch. I couldn't help but watch with a giant, goofy grin on my face as Max took off before I raced to the trees.

* * *

**MPOV:** We were goofing off, playing Tag-A-Feather, when Iggy accidentally collided with Fang, sending both off them careening. As soon as they regained control, Fang was all over Iggy like white on rice. I swooped between them and shoved fang hard. "Geez Fang! It was an accident, chill."

"Don't you tell me to chill Max," he snarled shoving me back.

"What is your major malfunction, dipwad?" It soon erupted into a full on fight when suddenly, There was a blue-black wolf plummeting through the sky, and the air was filled with shreds of black cloth. I gaped in astonishment for a split second before screaming, "Flap you idiot, FLAP!" I poured on the speed and swooped under him and soon he was flying again. I sighed and manouvered from underneath him when, with a gasp, Fang was human again. And naked. We landed quickly and Fang raced into the house.

* * *

**PPOV:** We were just coming back for lunch when we heard a peircing howl. We all raced to the yard to see a falling wolf, and hear my angel scream at it to flap. Suddenly, the wolf turned into Fang, and he was naked. He tore inside as soon as they landed, as Max talked to Sam. Suddenly Sam's eyes widened and he yelled, "That's my BROTHER?" and raced after the kid. Max quickly explained and we started inside when she collapsed, screaming and clutching her head.

* * *

**MPOV:** I was laughing with Paul and we started to the house when it happened... some unseen force shoved an invisible, electrified railroad spike through my skull. I was dimly aware of shouting, of Fang yelling not to touch me, of Paul talking to me, but I was to far gone to care. Suddenly, the voice filtered through my mind: HELLO MAX. I'M HERE TO OFFER YOU A DEAL. YOU ARE ABOUT TO INHERIT GREAT POWER; THE POWER OF THE MIND. IF YOU CAN THINK IT, YOU CAN DO IT. FORM CONTROLLING THE ELEMENTS, TO READING MINDS, TOWALKING THROUGH WALLS, WHATEVER YOU CAN CONSIDER. BUT YOU MUST CHOOSE ONE OF THE FLOCK'S POWERS TO BE DENIED; YOU MUST CHOOSE YOUR LIMITATION.

Oh, I thought in relief. That's easy. I'll gladly pass on Gazzy's rear end, thanks. Suddenly, the pain intensified,and as quickly as it had come, it vanished. I opened my eyes, and puked, ALL. OVER. JEB. Revenge is sweet. Paul scooped me up and gently laid me on the couch as everyone fussed over me. I quickly explained what happened and was promptly offered crash courses by everyone with powers. Soon enough though, Charlie, who was sitting rather too closly to Mom for my liking, began reading.

* * *

AN: Yeah, yeah, bad me, filler chapter, but i have to find my book before i can finish the next bit, so enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey y'all don't be mad but i am back, hopefully this chapter shall be funny because, drumroll please... ENTER MIKE NEWTON AND . . . DYLAN! this is gonna be fun. *Evil laughter* btw i am not old... nor male... nor rich:( and if i did own it dylan would have died(no offense to you dylan lovers) or at least found mya and left the flock alone**

**3RDPPOV:**

As Paul carefully settled Max so that she was in his lap, leaning against his chest, with their legs sprawled out across the rest of the couch, the flock and the pack settled around them, the va- Cullens sat across the room,, and Charlie and Max's family had settled in the middle somewhere. The idi- Jeb was still trying to clean off the vomit. Charlie glanced at the sweet, fiery woman beside him and began reading.** "The funny thing about facing imminent** **death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective. **"What?"Paul was worried and scared. "Easy Paul, it's just a dream,"Max murmured reassuringly. "The danger's not 'til later." He groaned.** Take right now, for instance.**

_**Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it.**_** I gulped deep lungfuls of air. My brain was on hyperdrive; I was racing for my life. My one goal was to escape. Nothing else mattered. **"Max, when was-" It's just a dream Mom, can we just read without interruptions this entry?" "Of course Sweetheart."**My arms being scratched to ribbons by a briar I'd run through? No biggie.** The Flock nodded.

**My bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick? Not a problem. **Nod.

**My lungs aching for air? I could deal. **Nod.

**As long as I put as much Distance as possible between me and the Erasers.** Nod and shiver with furious, scary, stony looks.

**Yeah, Erasers. Mutants: half-men, half-wolves, usually armed, always bloodthirsty. Right now they were after me.**

**See? That snaps everything into perspective.** Max snorted and the flock laughed. Seeing all the looks, Max said, "Eventually it gets to the point that you're in danger so often you think things like: 'Whats's for dinner, pretty rock, ooh shiny lake, hmmm, wonder if the idiots chasing me have any new tricks,' things like that." Everyone stared but at the flocks insisting, continued reading. _**Run. You're faster than they are. You can outrun anyone. **_

**I'd never been this far from the School before. I was totally lost. Still my arms pumped by my sides, my feet crashed through the underbrush, my eyes scanned ahead anxiously through the half-light. I could outrun them. I could find a clearing with enough space for me to-**

_**Oh no. Oh no, **_**The unearthly baying of bloodhounds on the scent wailed through the trees, and I felt sick.** The flock looked scared and sick, all moving to cling to Max; Angel on her chest, Gazzy in her lap, Iggy on the back of the couch, Fang on the floor, and Nudge at her feet. She sat up a little and pulled out her wings, managing to wrap the entire flock up in them. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, and Valencia watched this and smiled sad smiles. "They were easily trained," Max murmured.** I could outrun men- all of us could, even Angel, and she's only six. But none of us could outrun a big dog.**

_**Dogs, dogs, go away, let me live another day.**_

**They were getting closer. Dim light filtered in through the woods in front of me- a clearing? _Please, please. . ._ a clearing could save me.**

**I burst through the trees, chest heaving, a thin sheen of cold sweat on my skin.**

_**Yes!**_

_**No- oh, no!**_

**I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet backpedaling in the rocky dirt.**

**It wasn't a clearing. In front of me was a _cliff,_ a sheer face of rock that dropped to an unseeable floor hundreds of feet below.**

**In back of me were woods filled with drooling bloodhounds and psycho Erasers with guns.**

**Both options stank.**

**The dogs were yelping excitedly- they'd found their pray:_ moi._**

**I looked over the deadly drop.**

**There was no choice, really. If you were me, you'd have done the same thing. **Nudge, gazzy, and Angel all pushed out of the wing hold and yelled, "Fly away, fly away fly away!" Complete witjh fist pumps. **I closed my eyes, held out my arms. . . and let myself fall over the edge of the cliff.**

**The Erasers screamed angrily, the dogs barked hysterically, and then all I could hear was the sound of air rushing past me.**

**It was so dang peaceful, for a second. I smiled. **The flock had bittersweet smiles.

**Then, taking a deep breath, I unfurled my wings as hard and as fast as I could.**

**Thirteen feet across, pale tan with white streaks and some freckly looking brown spots, they caught the air, and I was suddenly yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened._ Yow!_ **The flock all winced and rubbed their backs as the pack and Cullens laughed. Ari smirked but hid behind Valencia when they all glared at him.

_**Note to self: No sudden unfurling.**_

**Wincing, I pushed downward with all my strength, then pulled my wings up, then pushed down again.**

**Oh, my god, I was _flying_- just like I'd always dreamed.**

**The cliff floor, draped in shadow, receded beneath me. I laughed and surged upward, feeling the pull of my muscles, the air whistling through my secondary feathers, the breeze drying the sweat on my face.**

**I soared up past the cliff edge, past the startled hounds and the furious Erasers.**

**One of them, hairy-faced, fangs dripping, raised his gun. A red dot of light appeared on my torn nightgown._ Not today, you jerk,_ I thought, veering sharply west so the sun would be in his hate-crazed eyes.**

_**I'm not going to die today.**_Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light**.**

* * *

**DPOV: **Suddenly i was in this ritzy house after the flock left me alone in the woods. I looked around franticlly, saw Max and ran at her, arms open to hug her, when suddenly, I was dangling from my collar. Some brute who was nowhere near as good looking as I was had picked me up.

"Put me down at once! I'm too beautiful to be manhandled like this! Please, my Maxie needs m-" Suddenly, there was a fist in my face and I was sobbing. "Ow! You're mean!" I heard the most beautiful laugh ever and saw Max laughing at me. "Max, how could you?" I wailed.

"Easy. I DON'T LIKE YOU." She wrapped her arms around the thug sitting next to her and kissed him before laying her head on his chest. "Paul's my soulmate." I burst into fresh tears and collapsed pathetically to the ground when Max told this 'Ari' to put me down.

* * *

**MPOV:** While Dylan was sobbing, the bell rang so I, to escape Dylan, the human snot pile, went to answer it. Now I need some serious brain bleach. Some blond was on the other side and when I answered he_ leered_ at me and said, "Hey, Hotstuff, you wanna go make-out on First Beach?"

I had no choice. I slapped him, hard, across the face, didn't bother to suppress the attitude pouring from my mouth, though I made sure not to swear, and turned around, shutting the door. He stopped the door, grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, making vile passes, and obscene comments. So I did the only thing a girl could.

"Agh!" I screamed bloody murder, and Ari, Charlie, Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy raced in. Charlie shouted to get his hands off his daughter, the boys screamed to let go of their mother/sister, and Paul tore in and punched him in the face. After he was gone, I hugged all my guys and sent them back into the living room. Then I turned and hugged Charlie.

"I don't know if you meant that, but thank you," I whispered. "I've never had a real dad, and I don't mind if you_ do_ like my mom. As long as you don't mind feeding us, letting me call you dad, letting them call you grampa or something, y'know, stuff like that. 'Cause I _know_ you'll treat her right, though if you _don't, _well..."

He laughed and hugged me tight. " I think I'd like being called Dad,as long as Ella doesn't mind either, honestly, I think I prefer granda' considering, and I do have enough cash. And don't worry, I'd never_ dream_ of hurting Valencia." We laughed and walked back to the others, me 'accidently' stepping on Dylan as we passed.

* * *

AN: Awwww sweet ending. Not exactly as I intended, but I like it and don't care if you don't and if you have something mean to say... please tell me so I can say it to you about something you enjoy, okay? Rebel Up Y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry everyone, please don't hate me. My book is being taped up at this point in time so I switched to my nook wich is how I got the previous chapters but it decided to be mean and NOT DISPLAY ANYTHING! UGH! It's working now, and if you spot any errors, my computer has a weird evil keyboard, plus, the screens busted, so i'm using the laptop hooked to a monitor and it's hard to see it since the set up is o awkward. Anyway enjoy! Cuil ar. Cuil láidir. Cuil go deo. Eitilt ard. An comhrac crua. Live saor in aisce. Agus Rebel Suas. (Fly on. Fly strong. Fly forever. Fly high. Fight hard. Live free. And Rebel Up.)**

* * *

**MPOV: **Once we all settled in_ again_ Carlisle picked up the book. I saw the quick grimace at the atrocious spelling and the scribbles that passed for writing and many slash marks spanning the page. Oh well, what did he _expect? _He cleared his throat and began:

**"I jolted upright in bed, gasping, my hand over my heart.**

**I couldn't help checking my nightgown. No red laser dot. No bullet holes. I fell back on my bed, limp with relief.**

**Geez, I hated that dream.** The flock all nodded and grimaced as the next lines were read. **It was always the same: running away from the School, being chased by Erasers and dogs, me falling a cliff, then suddenly_ whoosh_, wings, flying, escaping. I always woke up feeling a second away from death.**

_**Note to self: Give subconcious a pep talk re: better** dreams._There were many smiles at this.

**It was chilly, but I forced myself out myself out of my cozy bed. I threw on clean sweats- aamazingly, Nudge had put the laundry away.** Nudge pouted as the flock giggled.

**Everyone else was still asleep: I could have a few minutes of peace and quiet, get a jump on the day.**

**I glanced out the hall windows on the way to the kitchen. I loved this view: the morning sunlight breaking over the crest of the mountains, the clear sky, the deep shadows, the fact that i could see no sign of any other people.**

**We Were high on a mountain, safe, just me and my family.**

**Our house was shaped like a letter _E_ were cantilevered on stilts out over a steep canyon, so if i looked out a window, I felt like a I was floating. On a "cool" scale from one to ten, this house was an easy fifteen.**

**Here, my family and I could be ourselves. Here, we could live free. I mean_ literally_ free, as in, not in _cages_. **There were growls around the room and I snuggled deeper into Paul to calm him down.

**Long story. More on that later.**

**And of course here's the best part: no grown-ups. When we first moved here, Jeb Batchelder had taken care of us, like a dad. He'd saved us. None of us had parents, but Jeb had come as close as possible.**

Jeb had looked rather pleased with himself at the afore statement and opened his mouth to say something when a roll of Ductape was wrapped around his head several times, well covering his mouth. The flock stood up and swarmed me from their places on the floor.

"That's not is. she's the bestest mom in the whole world," Angel declared.

"She lets us call her mom if we want, and she tucks us in, and she takes care of us," Gazzy piped up.

"Yeah, and she like totally doesn't get mad if i wanna make her over, and she doesn't freak out if i accidently dye her hair pink, and she takes me shopping, and brushes my hair , and sings me lullabies, and mmphmwwwrsfhf." Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"She makes sure i don't blow us all up, and she helps me, but isn't patronizing or anything." Iggy offered me a smile.

"She keeps her fear, her frustration, and her worry under wraps. she willingly gives herself less than us. She won't sleep unless we are." That was Fang surprisingly. I couldn't help it. I quickly hugged them and left so they wouldn't see me cry. Paul followed. We could still hear everything though.

* * *

**CPOV: **I settled back in next to valencia as Carlisle began reading again. I knew that Max was a good mom, and now i knew _how_ good.

**Two years ago, he'd disappeared. I knew he was dead, we all did, but we didn't talk about it. Now we were on our own.** I gave the vermin a death glare and watched him squirm as the kids happily used three rolls of ductape eacht o tape him to the chair.

**Yep, no one telling us what to do, what to eat, when to go to bed. Well, except me. I'm the oldest, so I try to keep things runnng as best i can. It's a hard, thankless job, but someone has to do it. **The adults nodded with wry grins, the teens offered sheepish grins and the flock looked guilty for a moment before resuming poking the now adorable Jeb-_ita_ with some wooden skewers from iggy's bag.

**We don't go to school, either, so thank God for the Internet, because otherwise we wouldn't know _nothin'_. But no schools, no doctors, no social workers knocking on our door. It's simple: If no one knows about us, _we stay alive._**

**I was rustling around for food in the kitchen when i heard sleepy shuffling behind me. **Gazzy leaped up and crowed, "THAT'S ME!"

**"Mornin' Max."**

* * *

**MPOV:** I let Paul hold me as iIcried my eyes out pathetically. It wasn't sad crying, it was just- I never knew they felt that way and I was _so_ happy. When I'd finally pulled myself together, i shyly took Paul's hand and his face lit up. I'd never felt shy before, but it was kind of comfortable to be with Paul. i quickly planted a kiss on his cheek and pulled him back into the living room.

The moment I stepped foot in the room, i was attacked. Five apologetic birdkids wth guilty faces glomped me and refused to let me go, apologizing endlessly for being so hard to raise. They finally agreed to stop if i allowed them to pamper me on Halloween, my chosen b-day, and Mother's Day. i couldn't help grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**AN: I chose Halloween because I solemnly swear that is my legit birthday. Review if you want but be warned: 'flames' shall be used to decimate the writings, self-esteem, and happiness of those who send them. You have been warned. And if you still feel the need to do so to improve your own self-esteem, know this: I show NO mercy, and i'm probably far better than you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey y,all I'm back I missed you. Sorry it's late, please don't hate me. And to those who asked, yes, i did start Rebel up, yes there is a specific way to draw it for a logo, and once i know how to put it on my prof. you'll see it and yes you can say and use it. i don't care, in fact, id be honored if you did. I don't own and all that. Cuil ar. Cuil láidir. Cuil go deo. Eitilt ard. An comhrac crua. Live saor in aisce. Agus Rebel Suas. **

**(Fly on. Fly strong. Fly forever. Fly high. Fight hard. Live free. And Rebel Up.)**

* * *

**MPOV: **Mom stole the book from Charlie as I held Angel tight in my lap, remembering which day this was. seth showed no intention of being seperated from her so I let him curl up at my feet, knowing from Pauls reactions that the following chapters would not acheive a pretty reaction.

**"Morning, Gazzy," I sid as the heavy-lidded eight-year-old slumped at the table. I rubbed his back and dropped a kss on his head. He'd been the gasman ever since he was a baby. what can i say? The child has something funky with his digestive system. A word to the wise: stay upwind. **Gazzy smiled proudly and released his trademark scent. No lie, when they started marketing Flock action figures, while none were sold before we shut it down, each doll had a trick... Gazzy's functioned as a stink bomb.

**The Gasman blinked up at me his gorgeous blue eyes round and trusting. **

"You think my eyes are pretty?"

"you're my little heartbreaker."

**"What's for breakfast?" he asked , sitting up. his fine blond hair stuck up all over his head, reminding me of a fledgling's downy feathers.**

**"Um, it's a surprise," I said, since i had no idea.**

**"I'll pour juice," the Gasman offered, and my heart swelled. He was a sweet, sweet kid, and so was his little sister. He and six year old angel were the only blood siblings among us, but we were all family anyway.**

**Soon iggy, tall and pale, **

"So that's all i get? Tall and pale? Gazzy gets gorgeous eyes and awesome hair, the house gets a great view and I'm just 'tall and pale'?" He was laughing while he ranted so I whacked him with a pillow and we carried on over his new rant of abusive moms.

**slouched into the kitchen. eyes closed, he fell onto our couch with perfect- **Mom cut off as dDylan ran into the room trying to look cool. Emmett starting going "Sodiumsodium SodiumSodium SodiumSodium SodiumSodium SodiumSodium SodiumSodium SodiumSodium SodiumSodium... DORKMAN!" (AN: if some one knows why I did that... I will give them cyber cookies and another joke) Everyone laughed as Dylan pouted and ran out screaming about how cruel we are.

**aim. The only time he has trouble being blind is when one of us forgets and moves funiture or something.**

**"Hey, Ig, rise and shine," I said.**

**"Bite me," he mumbled sleepily.**

**"Fine," I said. "Miss breakfast."**

**I was looking in the fridge with naive hope- maybe the food fairies had come- when the back of my neck prickled. I straightened quickly and spun around.**

"OMG! IT"S THE MOM SENSES!" Every male in the room screamed... and was promptly gibbsed by the nearest female. And yes, i mean EVERY male.

**"Will you _quit_ that?" I said.**

**Fang always appeared silently like that, out of nowhere, like a dark shadow come to life. He regarded me calmly, dressed and alert, his dark overlong hair brushed back. He was four months younger than me but already four inches taller."Quit what?' he asked calmly. "Breathing?"**

**I rolled my eyes. "You know what."**

**With a grunt, Iggy staggered upright. "I'll make eggs," he announced. I guess if i were more of a fembot, it would bother me that a _blind_ guy six months younger than I am could cook better than I could. **There was a brief pause, then a wild outbreak of laughter.

"I AM NOT THAT BAD!" I yelled. The flock was immediatly on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Mom asked.

"Gettng away before the lightning strikes." was the oh so loving reply.

"She can't be that horrible," Emily said. The flock eyed her warily.

"The reason I took over is one day, we came in for dinner to find a pot of water in flames... and the burner wasn't on. Smoke rises from a bowl of cereal when she sticks the spoon in." I was then on the receiving end of a lot of incredulous stares.

**But I'm not, so it didn't.**

** I surveyed the kitchen. Breakfast was well under way. "Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel."**

** The two girls shared the last small bedroom. I pushed the door open to find eleven-year-old Nudge asleep, tangeled up in her covers. She was barely recognizable with her mouth shut, I thought wryly. When she was awake, we called it the Nudge channel: all Nudge, all the time. **Cue epic Nudge-pout.

**"Hey, sweetie, up and at 'em," I said, gently shaking her shoulder. "Breakfast in ten." **

**Nudge blinked, her brown eyes struggling to focus on me. "Wha'?" she mumbled.**

**"another day," i said. "Get up and face it."**

**Groaning, Nudge levered herself into a crumpled but technically upright position.**

**Across the room, a thin curtain concealed one corner. Angel always liked small cozy spaces. Her bed, tucked behind the curtain, was like a nest- **there was another split second of silence before the whole room burst out laughing. Birdkids had nests, who knew? **full of stuffed animals, books, most of her clothes. I smiled and pulled the curtain back. **

**"Hey, you'****re already dressed," I said, leaning over to hug her.**

**"i, Max," Angel said, tugging her blond curls out of her collar. "Can you do my buttons?"**

**"Yep." I turned her around and started doing her up.**

**I'd never told the others, but I just loved, loved, _loved_ Angel. Maybe because she was just so incredibly sweet and loving herself.**

**"Maybe because I'm like your little girl," said Angel, turning around to look at me. "But don't worry, Max. I won't tell anybody. Besides, I love you best too." She threw her skinny arms around my neck and plnted a somewhat sticky kiss on my cheek. I hugged her back, hard. Oh, yeah- that's another special thing about Angel.**

**She can read minds.**

No one cared that Angel and I had a special bond. They understood that I actually got to properly raise Angel from infancy. I took the flock off for a quick fly again before dinner. When we came back, we scarfed down some home-cooked Mexican and chocolate chip cookies and I tucked the kids, who fell asleep at the table, into bed with pauls help.

The two of us were about to leave when we heard a handful of mostly asleep voices say, "night Mom, night Dad." We smiled as our eyes met, murmured," goodnight" to each, kissed their forhead and got the lights on the way out.

* * *

**AN: WHOOOOOO NO MORE AP EXAMS! I;m free! Previous warning still stands.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry this one's late and short, but it serves a purpose, I promise. I do not own, cause I'm not a middle aged dude. Again, I apologize for the lateness, but my computer's evil, and my mom believes in cleaning the first few days of summer.**

****** YoureBeautifulDon'tForgetIt: Not exactly, see it's a joke i heard in Chem. Sodium's symbol is Na, and well I don't like Dylan, hence the name.**

****** Anonymous: Is it from wolf's rain? I'm not really sure, can someone look that up for me?**

****** Chimp 2000: Sorry if it's confusing. I meant it to show that the flock looks at Paul as a dad. I know it's quick, but they trust max's judgment, and if she loves him then... And if it's about that bit with Max and Angel, see, if you get the chance to raise someone you're bond will be closer than like friedship or something. the longer you can take care of them, the stronger the bond. Max didn't get to properly take care of the flock until the "E" house, so while she's their mom in every way that matters but blood, she would naturally be closer to Angel that way, because Angel needs her more.**

******Also, i've been told that my warning against insults is a little harsh, so let me clarify, I do not take well to mindless cruelty, so if you're just going to insult me, don't bother, because trust me, I'm a master at mindgames, sarcasm, and making people who mess with other people for _any_ reason, wish they could crawl in a hole. If you're going to be cruel, it _will_ be used against you. However, i would love constructive criticism. Which no one will give me. i asked my teacher to revew a few poems and an exerpt from a book i'm working on (hoping to get published someday) and she gushed. They all gush. Someone _PLEASE_ give some cronstrucive critcism.**

******ENOGH OF MY RAMBLING! ON WITH THE STORY!**

******Cuil ar. Cuil láidir. Cuil go deo. Eitilt ard. An comhrac crua. Live saor in aisce. Agus Rebel Suas. ****(Fly on. Fly strong. Fly forever. Fly high. Fight hard. Live free. And Rebel Up.)**

* * *

**MPOV:** That night I fell asleep curled in a ball on Paul's chest after we stayed up late playing truth or dare. wWe only stopped after he Punked on the dare to ask out Newton... the PunkOut dare was even worse though. He had to go in wolf form and act like a dog, ie, he had to sniff people's butts, lick them, play fetch, etc for two hours. Poor Paul.

We woke up to not-so-quiet whispering and giggles. I rolled off Paul with a groan and blinked up at Mom, Ella, Alice, Bella, Rose, and Esme. I immediatly grabbed the cameras they were weilding and stuffed them under the pillows. Paul simply mumbled something and rolled over, still not relinquishing his new human teddy bear. I squirmed enough that h let me go and went to swing out of bed when mom pushed me back.

"Mom, wha'z goin'non?"

"Iggy, Nudge, Fang, Gazzy, and Angel made you breakfast, and insist you eat it in bed. You AND Paul."

"'k." I stretched and slumped back into the pillows with a contented sigh. Soon the kids trooped in with four overflowing trays and everyone else slipped out. We ate in silence for a bit before Paul asked, almost shyly;

"Did you mean what you said last night? When you, when you called me... Um... Dad? 'Cause I would love t f you did, but if you didn't, that's ok too, it's fine either- nya!" He was suddenly buried under a birdkid dogpile as they all hugged him at once. When he could breathe again, he said, "So I'm going to assume that that's a yes?"

We all laughed and decided to head to First Beach. The kids dove in and I talked Paul into teaching me Quilute. Soon though, we had to head back, because Carlisle wanted to give us all check ups- against our wills, I might add. Mom talked me into it though, saying that it would be good to have a real doctor ascertain that there's nothing wrong with the kids.

The check ups themselves went fine, it's the conversation I had with Carlisle during min e that was the problem.

* * *

"Max, I was wondering, have you ever been to an actual school. One where you learn I mean?"

"Yeah, once. A month or two in Virginia, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, deep breath for me, that we could enroll the six of you in Forks, or La Push, another deep breath, and you could attend school."

"How? We have no papers, geez that stethescope is cold, schools expect you to behave, they serve normal lunches, we'd have to change out for gym, need I go on?"

"Max, we can get you any documentation you need. And, raise your arms, I am a doctor, I can give you a note to change out seperately, we can figure out the food issue later."

"Ok, I'll think about it. Am I done?"

"Yes, go have fun." I ran out like the room was on fire. Later, I found my self curled up with mom, talking about school, when Da' found us (AN: I have an Irish friend, they talk like that. I'm told that, between them and my blatently Irish relatives, I've picked up a soft accent, so I've decided Max is Irish on her dad's side) He just sat down and pulled us close. I squirmed for a second before curling up. I talked with them and they convinced me to try this whole scool thing for at least a month or two.

Literally the second I'd decided, five squeels of joy sounded from outside. I smiled, shook my head, then playfully growled, "You five are in _so _much trouble!"

We play fought for a good long while, with everyone watching, apparently impressed by our fighting skills. Soon though, Iggy and Mom went to make us dinner. I believe I heard the promise of cookies and icecream afterward as well. Jeb and dylan remained locked in a spare room all day, so all in all? It was a great day by me.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, yeah, bad me, filler chapter, but it's so cute and fluffy, that i had to, so enjoy.**


End file.
